


You Get Me

by Lady_sbs



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_sbs/pseuds/Lady_sbs
Summary: Southside High gets Closed down due to budget cuts and jingle jangle. Cheryl is livid until she gets to know a special serpent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really good but I needed more fanfics so I wrote my own lol sad but hopefully you enjoy it somewhat.

Cheryl Blossom Aka It Girl, also know as HBIC, And captain of the River Vixens. She had it all the beauty and the brains. She could Have the the boys and girls eating out of the palm of her hands, I mean if she allowed it. Everyone feared and loved her at the same time, not just because she's rich or for the fact that she looks like a model, on one of those vogue magazine covers. she was the Beyonce of Riverdale. 

When she walks, she parts everyone around her like Moses did the red sea.   Along with her twin Brother, Jason Blossom Star quarterback, and captain of Riverdale's very own football team. I guess you could say he's the Jay-z to her Beyonce, I mean in a brotherly sister kinda way?

Everyone either want to beat them or be them. Pretty much the ladder... who doesn't want to be drop dead gorgeous in every way possible. Oh and let's not forget  filthy stinking Rich. They own half of this small town called Riverdale. They own a maple syrup business up in Thornhill. But honestly who actually gives a shit about maple syrup?

 Let's not let the blossom’s hear that, that's pretty much a one-way ticket to misery. For the rest of the school year or probably your whole life. Poor Brittney Oliver sigh... whelp That's when I come in, Toni Fucking Topaz. I'm a badass if i do say so myself.

I've been attending riverdale for one straight long, wait for it... hour! Yep you heard correctly, an hour and I already made it to the fire princess hit list. 

Well you see Southside High got Closed down due to imbecile teachers, cough cough Robert Phillips also known as The Sugar Man himself. He Like's selling teens what we call the Jingle Jangle, which is an highly addictive gateway total gutter drug.

He had a gang called the ghoulies selling for him fascinating right?  That place was definitely crawling with the Jay-Jay's .Thank you Mr. Phillips... the classrooms didn't have Wifi, the bathroom stalls didn't have doors.

Now I attend the beautiful Riverdale high yay! Note my sarcasm... you all are probably lost, wondering how I even got on the fire princess hit list in less than an hour? Well let’s start from the beginning.

“Toni time to get up” I heard from a distance. I groaned into the pillow ignoring whoever is telling me to get up. I’ve been crashing at sweet pea place for the past week. My uncle has been locking me out. What a dickhead...

“Seriously Toenail? Now is not the time to sleep in. It’s our first day at Riverdale high. We all agreed we’re doing this together so get up.” Oh that’s Definitely Fangs he’s been calling me Toenail since we were seven.

“ I’m not dealing with those preppy ass rich kids alone. Are you really going to leave me with Jughead and Pea? ” he huffed plopping on my back. “Fine I’m up, I’m up...” I groaned getting up stretching cracking my back in the process. Smirking at fangs who grimaced from the sound.

“That’s gross as fuck” he said chucking my serpent jacket at my stomach. I chuckled and padded down the narrow hallway of the trailer, making my way to the bathroom.

I came across a locked door sucking my teeth “ Really who’s in the bathroom? I have to pee!” Jughead chuckled exiting the steamed filled bathroom with partially wet hair . “Don’t you think you Should have gotten up a little bit earlier?”

I ignored him pushing him aside “Who stupid idea was it to go to school together anyway?” Sighing forcefully grabbing my toothbrush and the toothpaste.

“Yours!” Chuckling turning on the shower. “Don’t ever listen to me again” dreading the day already. I wrapped the towel around my drenched body .Picking up my duffle bag that’s hanging up on the back of the door.

After getting dress I walked into the small kitchen. Seeing sweet pea buttering two slices of toast. Snatching the one from his hand, taking a bite. “Do you have some milk with this? It’s kinda dry.” I gave him a sly Wink we both laughed.

Me and sweet pea used to have a thing but we realized we were better off as friends. We couldn’t balance both each other’s needs and be a full time serpent at the same time.

“Hey where’s my toast?” Fangs said looking at sweet pea in disbelief. Not able to hold it in we both laughed spitting out the remainder of the toast in the process.

“Toni said I can have a slice as long as I butter it” sweet pea said raising his hands in defense. Turning to fangs with my mouth agape looking back and forth between him in pea.

“He knows you’re lying now , I don’t share my food sweet cheeks” I chuckled Grabbing my serpent jacket off the floor.

“Toni! How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?!” He sighed grabbing his keys off the messy coffee table. “Shit I’m sorry sweet tea you know I forget” high fiving fangs and Jughead on my way out.

“I don’t even know why you bother” Jughead chuckled out. Revving his bike to life. Sweet Pea flicked him off and sped off stopping at FP’s trailer “ Well he’s going to school brooding ” fangs and I both shrugged and smiled.

Mounting my bike i pulled out my lipstick applying it to my lips when I see Jug and fangs looking at me from the corner of my eyes. “Really?” Jughead questioned with an eye roll. “What Forsythe Pendleton Jughead Jones the third?” discarding my lipstick back into my bag.

He glared at me and then sped ahead stopping next to sweet pea. You can see both of them shaking their heads in the distance looking back at me and fangs then pulling off .

“Am I next because I’m really sorry for waking you up, you know I love you right?” I just gave him a poker face. “okay yeah... that’s my cue” once he made it up there with the rest of them. I pulled out my aviators and pulled off passing them. “Bye suckers!”

We made a pit stop at pops to grab some bagels and milkshakes. On our way out. Me being me I bumped into someone when I was placing my camera back into my bag . Almost spilling my chocolate milkshake on them. I look up to be met with brown eyes and that signature red hair.

“Uh sorry?” taken aback by who I bumped into. He didn’t yell or make a scene. He just smiled “Its no problem” and walked to his booth. Where his sister Cheryl Blossom was seated glaring daggers at my skull.

 

Well okay then... I walked out and leaned on my bike crossing my arms“ I’m actually surprised he didn’t put the Blossom wrath upon you.” Sweet pea said sipping his very original vanilla bean milkshake...so basic. Raising an eyebrow. “Hmm me too” taking my shades from the collar of my shirt.

“You my friend have the wrong Blossom” Jughead said while biting into his bagel pointing an accusing finger at sweet pea. “That Would be miss bombshell.” Jughead said wiping the bits of cream cheese on his jeans.

“Keep my name out of your mouth you hobo Danny Zuko.” Cheryl said strutting on the pebbled road to her cherry red convertible. With her brother trotting along.

Cheryl made eye contact with me through her rare view mirror and smirked. Woah she’s actually really hot. She backed up coming toward me. I scurried off my bike. The back of her car slightly bumped my front tire.

“Oops I’m so sorry that was an accident” she put her hand over her plump lips feigning innocence. Before pulling off. Yeah she’s hot alright, she’s a hot ass mess. “ See I told you” Jughead said while fixing his beanie.

“Are we going to Ignore the fact that Cheryl tried to run Toni over” sweet pea said looking around scratching the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry I’m still stuck on the fact that Cheryl actually knows what Grease is ” Fangs said chewing on his straw looking around with wide eyes. “What am I the only one that’s surprised?”fang looked around incredulously. “Wow..”

We pulled up to the school to see the rest of the southside waiting for us on the steps. We all made eye contact and nodded once walking into the school together.

Stepping into the thresholds of Riverdale High, all eyes were on us. We walked up to I guess the sign up table. Aye it’s the northside Neo-nazis leader from the red circle video. Dingus...

“Friends! On behalf of the students and faculty at Riverdale high, welcome to your new school!” Is everyone this jolly in the morning. I gave her a small smile to seem friendly and invested in this conversation. I honestly just want to get to class.

“To ease this transition I setup a registration desk where you can get your locker assignments, class schedules, and a list of sports and extra curriculars. We in courage each and everyone of you to drink deeply in the cup that is fair Riverdale.” Hmm maybe this move won’t be half bad. Nodding actually getting invested in what she was saying.

“Stand down Eva Perón!” Shit I know that voice. And there is the voice that match the face. In come your Highness with her knights and shining armors. Damn is she moving in slow motion she looks really...intimidating.

“There’s the school spirit I so fondly remember” jughead groaned out. I was too distracted to reply by the sight in front of me. “Cheryl no one invited factious Barbie to the party” ohh miss thing got some bite. I wouldn’t mind hanging with her..maybe let’s see how this plays out.

“Wrong Veronica! No one invited southside scum to our school.” Excuse me? “Listen up rag-a-muffins! I will not allow Riverdale high above average GPA to suffer because classrooms that are over crowded with...underachievers.”

“So please do us all a favor and find some other school to deface with your hard scrap aways.” Okay I had enough she not about to keep disrespecting me and my friends. Fangs gripped my shoulders trying to hold me back. But I shrugged him off.

“Why don’t you come over here and say that to my face!” I gritted through my teeth. Stalking over to queen of the damned. “Happily queen of the buskers!” Cheryl said with disdain on her tongue approaching closer towards me.

“Okay guys. Everyone ” Jason sent a pointed look towards his sister. Who sighed and backed down. “Can we just put our northside, southside differences apart and start over.. A new slate?” Archie said stepping up next to Jason. Aw look who became Houdini.

“Eh you don’t speak for the bulldogs Andrews and need I remind you these greasers snakes showed up at your place trying to kick your ass.” I heard pea huff and frustration

Pea charged forward pushing me aside. “ I’ll happily finish what we started” all three us held him back. It was supposed to be a drama free day. “I’m so over the toxic masculinity in this hallway right now.” Veronica said fed up with this whole situation. Yeah we can definitely hangout.

“Alight! That’s enough pomp and circumstance. Everyone get to class now ” principal Weatherber said with finality.

We walked past Riverdale preps both groups giving and icy glare. “So that just happened” I said walking in the direction of the guidance counselor office. Since we weren’t able to receive our schedules due to that altercation five seconds ago.

“Yeah... you’re totally on Cheryl’s hit list now” Jughead chuckled out trying to lighten the atmosphere. “Whatever she’s so on mines too” I mumbled out.

“Okay Toni I think your thinking of the wrong hit list. I think your actually thinking about hitting that.” Sweat pea snickered bumping fist with fangs and jughead. “ You were definitely checking her out” Fangs said placing his arms around my shoulder.

“ Nope are you guys stupid? I literally hate her” I groaned shrugging fangs off of me. “ So you’re telling me that you don’t find her in the least bit attractive?” I stopped and looked at them quizzically. To see them all smiling weirdly at me.

“Um she’s pretty I guess but she’s not my cup of tea..” I said continuing my embark to the guidance counselor office. “I bet you twenty bucks Toni gets a crush on Cheryl” Fangs laughed out loud drawing attention to us.

“ No! No I bet You fifty bucks Cheryl gets a crush on Toni!” Sweet pea laughed out clutching his stomach. “Excuse me I’m fabulous!” I playfully flipped my hair. Walking to the guidance councilors office.

“ You guys must be the last four since your the last one’s to come to my office.” She tossed the small stacks of papers on the counter and continued on her phone call. Rude much..

We shrugged walking out out the office. “Okay let’s see these schedules.” Jughead said while we looked at each other schedule. “Me and Toni have the same schedule. AP history and AP English language and composition. “ me and jughead bump shoulders.

Fangs and sweat pea looked at each other mumbling “Nerds” Before Walking into the chemistry class jughead stopped us and pulled us aside. We raised our eyebrows in question. “I didn’t get in on the bet” he smirked. While fangs and sweet pea started laughing.

“ I bet a hundred dollars that Cheryl and Toni date before the end of the school year.” I rolled my eyes and walked into the class. “ You guys are stupid” I hate walking into class late. Now all eyes are on us.

It was exactly four seats left. “Say your name and say two things about yourself and then find and empty seat. Choose wisely this will be your seat for the rest of the school year.” I groaned really assigned seats what are we five.

“Since you like groaning you can go last young lady. I will not tolerate any nonsense in my class.” I sighed “Yes ma’am” I said saluting her causing the Southside kids to laugh even some from the Northside. “Mrs Grundy is fine, thank you. Now you go first” pointing to fangs.

“My name is Fangs, I’m lactose intolerant and I like riding my motorcycle? I don’t know dude.. I’m just going to sit.” Fangs said walking down the middle of the aisle. sitting next to one of jughead friends. I met him and Betty before.

“Kevin Keller get aquatinted with your new lab partner for the rest of the school year. And dude ? I’m not your dude. Okay next!” I chuckled as Kevin gave an awkward wave to fangs.

“Jughead Jones welcome back you can just take a seat. We already know who you are. You tall boy your up..” Jughead sat right next to Betty Cooper. He smirked at me tilting his head to the right. I look in the direction to see a open seat next to Josie and eh Cheryl Blossom.

“My name is sweet pea-” two boys in the back chuckled. Sweat pea glared at them and they shut up real quick. “I like drawing mainly tattoo designs, and I like hanging with my friends” I looked at sweet pea pleadingly. He laughed out loud causing Fangs and Jughead to start laughing.

God I hate them sometimes. Everyone just looked at them confused from the random out burst. Of course he sat down next to Josie. I guess I’m stuck with Voldemort for the rest of the school year.

“ I’m Toni Topaz,I like photography, and I used to like writing for the red and black maybe I can start writing for the blue and gold” I shrugged walking to the empty seat. Looking at Cheryl plopping in my seat. I looked up to see the guys smiling at me. While I flicked them the bird.

“Okay class take your textbook out and if you don’t a have a textbook yet, share with your partner” I looked under my desk and came up empty handed. I whimpered turning to Cheryl to see she’s already staring at me expectingly. “ looks like you’re sharing with me Cha-Cha” I laid my head on the desk. This is going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The serpents makes it to the party with a little help from a friend. Cheryl and Toni finally gets an understanding of one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while. So I made it longer for the wait.

Who would of thought it would be hard to find a seat in a lunch room. I didn't know whether to eat indoors or outdoors. But from the looks of it everyone was already occupied with every available seat. 

Someone clapped my back. Turning around to find the source. No one other than fangs. Standing there trying to balance two strawberry milkshakes and a jumbo paper bag from pops. " Yeah you won't find a seat in here. Oh and I have burgers and cheese fries"  Nodding his head to the direction of the outside eating area.

I nodded once and followed him to the left wing door, only for him to stop in his tracks. Raising his eyebrow looking down at the bag and milkshakes,that are occupying his hands " Do you mind?" 

Smiling Opening the door and giving a sloppy Curtsy. "After you sir" chuckling as the door closed behind us. Only  to stop and Scan the area. people littered the grass and tables. So much for a seat.

"Aww you're such a gentlewoman. Cheryl will love that" I was about to punch him but he stepped back holding the food in front of him like a shield. " you wouldn't damage the delicious goods now would you?"smirking he knew I wouldn't risk dropping those cheese fries.

"You got lucky." Turning my head I saw sweet pea and Juggie sitting on the table. Next to Betty's and Kevin table. Go figure! Patting Fangs chest signaling him to follow.

Stepping Up to the table of Scooby-Doo and the gang. Veronica waved excitedly patting the seat next to her. "Hi I'm Veronica Lodge former new girl. I don't think we've properly met. Love your boots! Jeffrey Campbell?"

"I'm impressed, a girl after my own heart" I smiled nodding sticking my hand out. "Toni Topaz, please to make your acquaintance" kissing her hand giving a sly smirk. A girl can try..

 

"Oh please the pleasure is all mind. Anyone who has the guts to stand up to a Blossom, is a friend of mind. You also have style that's a bonus." She smirked tilting her head. Well isn't she adorable.

"Oh let me introduce you! That one over there nose deep in that algebra book is my Best friend Betty Cooper." Betty rolled her eyes cutting her eyes at Veronica. 

" I'm studying for the upcoming test. You know Mrs. Badger like surprising us with pop quizzes. Sorry if I want to be prepared and get an A Veronica. Plus we already met."  She sighed going back to her studying. 

"Boo! Next to her is my boyfriend Archkins isn't he just handsome? And When was this and why wasn't I invited?" Veronica glanced around the table.  

Fangs plopped in the seat next to me. passing me my two burgers, a large order of cheese fries, and a partially melted milkshake. Now that I think about it... Did he really cut last period to go to pops?

"She dissed Betty's ponytail" Kevin mumbled sipping his apple juice. Veronica gasped feigning shock placing her hand over her heart. "Betty's ponytail is iconic and beyond reproached" Veronica pleaded. While fangs snorted his milkshake banging his chest to keep from choking. 

"That's exactly what I said" Kev said plopping his bottle on his empty tray.  
"It was a joke gsh! Tough crowd" I mumbled while Jughead tried to hold in his laughter rubbing circles in Betty's back. "Really guys? I'm trying to study I guess I'll do it later" Betty sighed putting her book away.

" I'm still missing the point where I wasn't invited to this little soirée?" Veronica said while taking one of my cheese fries. Licking the cheesy residue off her finger with a pop. My jaw went slack. Fangs and sweet pea made eye contact. Then turning their attention back towards me.

"What?" Veronica said looking between the three of us, Like a lost puppy. "What do I have cheese on my face?" Veronica looked frantic trying to wipe the imaginary cheese off of her face. I just shook my head and then smiled " I usually don't share my food. But since you're kinda cute I guess I'll share it with you." I said sliding my cheese fries between us.

"I'm just going to ignore the fact that you just hit on my girlfriend." Archie smiled while dipping a fry in his ketchup. I'm not sure if I like this guy yet. But he seems alright I guess.

 

"Archie Veronica is bi you better watch out and Toni is actually kinda hot and I'm gay" Kevin smiled looking towards me. I slid my cheese fries towards him. "You earned it" he laughed grabbing two.

"Actually Archie, I wouldn't worry about that at all. Toni here is into Cheryl." Sweet pea cackled out along with the two nitwits. Everyone else looked at me pretty startled. All their faces would be laughable if I didn't want to punch sweet peas...

"I. Do Not. Like. That. She. Devil. She's pretty yeah! But honestly hell no! She literally tried to hit me with her car! Her car! But she was nice enough to share her chemistry book but other than that no. Just no.." I said angrily sipping my milkshake.

 

"It's okay to have a crush on the Devil it's self. We won't judge you. Right guys?" Veronica said rubbing her thumb gently on my arm. Looking around at everyone sending them a pointed look. Kevin barely pinch his fingers closed " Maybe just a little"

 

I facepalmed because there's no way I'm getting through to anyone. Betty sent me a sad smile. " Well if isn't Veronica. Always picking up the strays I see" speak of the devil and it appears... Cheryl sashayed her way over here along with her brother and another girl that favored Betty? On his arms.

Fangs politely smiled at Cheryl and stood up. " Would you like to sit?"  
What the fuck.. No! I glared at fangs while he bit his bottom lip trying to surpress his laughter . "Hmm maybe southside scum isn't so...scummy after all." Cheryl said giving me a once-over. Instead of sitting on the bench like a normal person. She moved Kevin and Archie tray out of the way and sat on the table. 

"What do you want Cheryl?.." Veronica sighed rolling her eyes plopping a fry in her mouth. Cheryl smirked raising her perfectly arched eyebrow. " This milkshake for starters." She grabbed my milkshake that I barely even touched...

Taking a long sip from my straw "Mmm strawberry my favorite" she smiled looking at Veronica trying to get a rise out of her. But frowned when Veronica laughed in returned.

"Something funny lodge? Is it Polly tacky cashmere sweater. God it's awful it looks like something nana Rose barfed up." She said looking towards her brother side piece. Woah that was really mean...

 

"Cheryl can you not.." Jason glared at his sister. " I'm sorry JJ but you can do so much better than a Cooper!" She said just as equally offended. Rolling her eyes turning her attention back to the problem at hand.

Cheryl sent the most fakest smile she can muster to Veronica. " JJ and I are having a pool party tomorrow night at five. You're all invited. I came here personally to give you guys an invitation ." Cheryl reach over to to plop a cheese fry in her mouth . Smiling and shrugging. Why is she so cute. Wait what am I saying.

" So you're not going to even ask Toni if you can have some of her food? You literally just invited yourself over,drink half of her milkshake and took her fries." Jughead said pouncing off the table standing with his arms crossed. Cheryl looks taken aback for a split second from the revelation. 

She recovered instantly. Cheryl really probably thought she was messing with Veronica only to be messing with queen of the buskers. I don't even think she cares who food it is. Cheryl gets what Cheryl wants it's as simple as that.

" Oh I'm sure she doesn't mind. We like to share. Isn't that right TT?" Cheryl said smiling. Her cherry lips enclosed on the stained straw. 

I caught myself staring at her lips too long . Shaking my head to rid all those disturbing thoughts. I didn't trust myself to speak a coherent sentence at the moment. Swallowing my pride. "It's whatever I guess...I'm not that hungry anyway. I did want my milkshake. Thank you very much! You're too kind" I snatched my milkshake back taking a long sip.

 

I looked up to see Cheryl and everyone else's bewildered faces. A hint of a smile etched its way on Cheryl face. " I see you wanted to taste my cherry chapstick, Topaz. Too bad ! I would rather blow my brains out with daddy's gun and have Jughead delinquent Ex-con of a father hide the body." Cheryl said picking her perfect manicured nails.

 

I balled my fist up at my side taking a deep breath looking up towards the sky. God give me the will to not slap a bitch today. My eyes connected with hers. "Don't flatter yourself! It was MY milkshake to begin with! That MY lips touched first! And please you couldn't pay me enough to attend you suckfest of a party. I'm sure everyone is just dying to be in a room with your bitter  narcissistic ass ." I growled quickly standing up crossing my arms over my chest. Stalking over to her.

Cheryl only smirked pursing her plump lips. " Oh please have a seat,Topaz.. You weren't invited! I'm not in the mood for community service. You know helping the needy and all. Do you really think I would let a Ragtag serpent gang into my house? You must be stupider than I thought." Cheryl jumped off the table to stand toe to toe with me.

"Call your doctor...I think you're going to need a nose job after I finish pounding your face in!" I was getting ready to punch her when Sweet pea caught my fist. Guiding me away from the table. " Toni, what the fuck? Don't  let her get to you. She's just trying to get under your skin. From the looks of it, she is. Look around..." he sighed 

I turned my head to see everyone looking in pea and I direction or in Cheryl's. Who's busy occupying my vacant seat sending me a taunting smile without a care in the world. Oh how I would love to slap that smile off her stupid little face. Even the people in the lunchroom crowded the window panes. " If they see you throw the first punch, it's your ass not her. Who do you think they're going to believe? You're a serpent Toni we don't matter on the Northside. They want us out. So if you go rearranging their princess face, what do you think will happen?" He said smirking crossing his arms.

"I mean I'm not opposed to it! But we just got here. I hate to say this but it's one of the best thing that ever happened to most of us southsider's. This place maybe bites but at least we're getting a proper education now. Things are starting to look up for a change." He smirked shrugging his shoulders.

"You're right" I sighed out rubbing my temple. "Since when did you become the wise one?" I chuckled out bumping his shoulder. " I actually don't know it's kinda weird." He rubbed the back of his neck chuckling at his very odd antics he picked up.

I glanced at Cheryl and back at sweet pea before smirking. " Ahh I know that look. What are you up to now?" He nervously laughed out. " How do you feel about crashing a party?" I smiled  
" Now you're talking" we highfived and jump to the bell signaling the end Of lunch.

"What are we celebrating about?" Jughead asked while fixing his beanie. " Oh nothing just the party we're crashing tomorrow" I smiled not waiting for his reaction and walked towards the building. "Sounds like my kinda party" me too Jughead me too..

~

"Are you guys ready yet? Gosh you guys take longer than me and I'm a girl" I crossed my arm raising an eyebrow at Sweet pea and Juggie. They both were combing their oh so precious hair. 

"It takes time to look this good" sweet pea pointed the comb at me accusingly. "Plus I'm not wearing a beanie today so the hair has to look feng shui" jughead smirked fixing the last strand of his tousled jet black hair.

I rolled my eyes and laughed shaking my head. " You do know this is a pool Party right? Your hair is bound to get ruined. Plus with all that fucking gel pea has in his hair he is bound to sink and drown" fangs laughed walking in shirtless with his aviators on.

"She's right that's way too much Gel bro. What are you trying to do? Audition for Jersey shore?" Jughead looked at pea's hair being too preoccupied with his own hair he had no idea what pea was doing to his and laughed. " I honestly think it looks good" clapping peas back.

Pea smirked at me " haha yeah you would." Jughead glanced at me and fangs and frowned. " Is that all you guys are wearing? Sunglasses and shorts..The draft on the motorcycle won't be pretty especially as fast as you drive Toni. You should both grab your serpent jackets or a jean jacket or something." 

"Okay mom! Should we pack some sun screen too. I wouldn't want to get sun burned" Juggie looked deep in thought before nodding his head. " That's not a bad idea. I'll go get some.." we all laughed.

"God we were kidding but yeah grab the sun screen while I grab a jacket" Juggie shook his head in disappointment. "A new, large scale study found that getting five or more blistering sunburns between the ages of 15 and 20 is linked with an 80 percent increased chance of developing melanoma. Which is the most dangerous type of skin cancer. And nasty sunburns, regardless of age, increased people's chances of developing less deadly basal and squamous cell carcinomas." He breathed out.

We all stared blankly at him just blinking.. sometimes I forget how much of a nerd he is. "Nerd" pea said walking pass us to pick up his backpack. " I'm ready losers let's go" I turned around to see fangs with a gift bag in his hand. " Um Fangs what the hell is that?" I said glaring at fangs and back to the bag. He smiles and dangled the Victoria Secret bag in front of me.

"It's Victoria Secret limited edition gift bag! You get four limited edition Lotions and perfumes. With three body washes,two candles, and two bath salts. Oh and a three pack of hand sanitizers!" Fangs said almost jumping on the balls of his feet.

I rolled my eyes " Yeah I see that... But why are you getting Cheryl a gift? That's not apart of the plan. We're supposed to get on her nerves... Not make her the happiest girl in Riverdale!" Fangs laughed and shook his head. 

" I know but I actually like Cheryl! I just live for her bitchiness and how she just takes charge! She also gave me an invitation to the party. We have art class together and we just clicked. Making fun of teachers poor fashion choices-was just the Katy to my Perry. So I thought why not give her a gift. She's not that bad she kind of remind me of you." Fangs shrugged smiling grabbing his serpent Denim vest. 

My jaw slacked "you did not just say that and all you got me for my birthday was a get well soon card! And crossed that out, to put happy birthday! You're such a traitor.." I pouted stomping to the door. " Hey come on I'm still team Toni. You said you loved my card. I thought it was more original and sweet.." he said in a small voice pouting. I sighed and smiled "I do love your card it was the best. But I still don't like you right now" I said while putting on my leather jacket.

"Just think of it this way- your best friend, being best friends with your future girlfriend." I glared at him closing the door in his face on my way out.

"Toniiiiii I'm sorry.. Cheryl is cool you should at least try to get to know her at the party. She also wanted to apologize to you about the whole lunch ordeal and the almost hitting you with her car fiasco ....but she thought that would be too soft and against her-moral code of being a "bad bitch" but I mean it's the thought that counts ,right?"

 

"Hmm I'll think about it. You owe me some Victoria Secret. I'm willing to settle for a donut." I mounted my bike sending fangs a playful wink. Pea and jughead plopped on their bikes with eager grins. " We want donuts too" sweet pea smiled wiggling his eyebrows. " Too bad only queens dine good. Bummer you're nothing but a peasant" fangs said laughing at pea frowned face.

"You're right I'm not a queen. I'm a king" pea smiled revving his engine to life. " You sure are butter muffin." A voice came from in front us. With all the bickering we didn't hear a car pull up. Behold Veronica lodge and the pussycats. I'm surprised Betty isn't here. When there's B there's V.

"Where's Betty?" Jughead walked up to the car sticking his head in the passengers window. I guess I wasn't the only one surprised, to not see Thing one and thing two together. " Oh she's helping her cousin Cheryl set up the party." Josie said sending Pea a wave. Wait what!??

"Did you just say cousin... As in related. But isn't her sister like dating Jason Blossom her... her.." I was too appalled to get the words out. "Cousin" echoed from everyone in the car with a chuckle. "Um yeah that..." I said looking around at everyone in the car awkwardly. 

"Well that is a long story but I'll just give you the gist, yeah? So supposedly both of their grandfathers were brothers. They sorta just found out so...they're kinda like third cousins. But they're too in love to end it now. They've been dating since freshman year and have been best-friends since they were in diapers or something in that nature. You're just going to have to ask them" Veronica said shrugging.

"Hmm interesting no thanks.." I smiled shaking my head. " So what bring you beautiful ladies to the Southside? Oh and nice wheels"Pea said ushering Jughead out of the way to occupy his spot near the passengers seat. Looks like someone has a crush on Josie..

Veronica smirked " Thank you but this is the family Escalade. My parents think I'm not mature enough to have my own car. But enough about me I came here for you. You guys still up for crashing Cheryl's party?" We all smirked looking at each other. "Need a Ride?" I turned to the guys and shrugged.

"She won't see us coming. This is even better,I like the way you think V" Val opened the door to step out to let everyone in. "It's only seven seats someone is going to have to lap up, its eight of us." Fangs said climbing to the window seat. I got in after fangs and watched jug and pea make eye contact before both of them rushed to the only available seat. After the small tussle Pea won the seat. 

Sweet pea patted his lap wiggling his eyebrows. " Up you go" jughead playful flipped his hair. " I mean if you insist" once we all got comfortable in the car. Veronica looked through the rearview mirror with a smile. " who knew you actually smiled" Pea rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile that was etched across his face. "If you tell anyone I might have to kill you" we all laughed as V surrendered raising her hands off of the wheel "Your secret is safe with me"

~  
" I can't feel my legs" pea shifted more closer to the window. Jughead gasp turning his head to be face to face with sweet pea. "Are you calling me fat?" Pea scuffed " I wish you were maybe your butt bone wouldn't be bruising my thighs right now." 

"Well its a good thing we're here now" Josie said sending a wink through the side mirror. Ooh I caught that. I turn to pea to see a slight tinge of pink accommodating his cheeks. Is Pea actually blushing. "Thank god!" Fangs announced once Veronica put the car in park. "If I had to listen to Jones and sweet tea argue for another minute. I would of made Veronica flip the car over."

"I'll say" Melody said stepping out fixing her bikini top from underneath her shirt. "Oh come on you love us now" Jughead said putting an arm around melody . Which she playfully brushed off " Debatable" Val smirked leaning on to the car digging through her bag.

"Ouch you wound me..it's okay Josie loves me" sweet pea smiled cheekily at Josie pulling her into a side hug. "Maybe a little" she said while tugging him over to Cheryl's house. Me and Veronica made eye contact and smiled. Veronica put her arm out "shall we?" I nodded "we shall?" Linking my arm with hers. Jughead and Fangs were grabbing the gifts from the trunk. "Why do I have to hold Cheryl's gifts?"Jughead stomps pass us mumbling under his breath. " Because Josie kidnapped sweet pea and you're our last hope ." Veronica pouted. 

"What did you get her anyway?" I asked as I kept kicking the pebble that was in my path. Approaching the house as the music gets louder by the second. " Oh a couple of drawing pads and some pencils." Veronica said while grabbing the red gift bag from jughead hands. "She's actually really good I saw her work by accident. Cheryl is not one for show and tell. Well when it comes to her personal stuff. But when it's others she's all for it." I rolled my eyes playfully and smiled " Yeah that sounds about right." 

We ringed the door bell- I'm not sure people would actually hear with this loud ass music blaring-"Veronica Lodge and uh Toni Topaz right?" No one other than a shirtless, dripping wet Jason Blossom. Sporting that charming smile of his. Yes very shirtless I like...."Wait how do you know my name?" I looked him back into his eyes because I really couldn't stop staring at his six pack. 

" Oh I'm sorry I'm Jason Blossom" he wipes his hands off on his towel, that was resting on his broad shoulders. Once he finished drying his hands the best way he could with a partially damped towel. He offered his hands for me to shake. "Cheryl told me about you" I raised my eyebrow. "Only good things I promise. Well as good as it's going to get, Coming from my dear sister" he laughed out. I shook his hand sending him a friendly smile.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're nothing like your sister. You don't live up to your family's name. You know being a Blossom and all." I said pulling my hand away analyzing him. " Yeah I get that a lot more than you think. My sister have her reasonings. Maybe you can be the one to actually open her up. I saw you in action the other day. Keep standing your ground, my sister eats that up. She likes people who actually stand up for themselves. You don't find a lot of people like that in Riverdale. Shh don't tell her I told you that" he playfully lifted his index finger to his pink lips.

"Well your secret is safe with me" I sent him a playful wink. "Hello! Yeah we're still here" Jughead huffed beside me. "Yeah glad to know we still exist" Veronica said while softly poking Jason chest, pushing him through the thresholds of his home. "Sorry how rude of me, my humble home awaits" he bowed kissing Veronica hand.

"Thank you" Veronica grabbed my arm pulling me in the direction of the kitchen. " Talk later Blossom" I rushed out while being dragged into the kitchen. While he shot me a thumbs up. "Are you more of a beer girl or a vodka girl? You know what!? you look more like a vodka girl" I laughed as Veronica grabbed the vodka and cranberry juice " Do you answer everyone's questions for them or am I one of the lucky ones" I leaned on the counter watching her awesome mixing skills. I usually just drink from the bottle and pass it along to pea.

"Hey I'm just trying to make you a nice drink. Lemon?" V pouted raising the slice trey of lemons up. I nodded "Do your thing trust me, I'm not complaining. Just teasing" jokingly bumping her shoulder. "I'm just going to go find a bathroom to freshen up." Turning around to find the nearest unoccupied bathroom "Wait take your drink! I don't want to be walking around with two drinks. I'll meet you by the pool." I nodded " Alright later V"

I sipped my drink mmm this actually pretty damn good. I had to ask a couple of people where the nearest bathrooms were. Most of them already had a long line or people in them. I found Jason, he told me I can use his bathroom upstairs. I'm really not sure if he said take a left or a right, I kinda forgot...

I walked past a couple more doors not really sure which doors to open. So many closed doors. I decided on the one on the far right. I slowly opened the door only to reveal Cheryl Blossom sprawled out on her bed, with a book occupying her hands. 

I quickly tried to shut the door before I got noticed. Being the klutz that I am, My own two feet betrayed me. Falling face first into the mahogany hard wood flooring. "Ouch.." shit along with my drink. I groaned preparing for the wraths of Cheryl Blossom.

It's been at least sixty seconds, since My face has been kissing the floor. All I've heard was the springs in the bed creaking when she got up. She's still hasn't said a word, which is very unlike her. I peaked up over my arm to see Cheryl, standing above me with towels in her hands. " Just Clean it up." Dropping the towels above my head, staring at me with a blank expression. Padding back to her bed with her book in hand.

Okay what the fuck was that? When I started sopping up the vodka I glanced over to see shes not paying me no mind. " Are you okay?" Still no answer. All you hear is the faint music in the background, that's bouncing off the walls and the turning of pages. " oh I see, you think you're too good for everyone. So you're ditching your own party." Cheryl shot me a look over her book with a hurt expression. Quickly morphing back to her stoic exterior.

She rolled her eyes and turned her back towards me. Tossing the book on the night stand,Grabbing her phone, and headphones in the process . Okay now I feel bad. I don't even know why. She's a bitch to me, I'm only returning the favor..I sighed and got up and placed the damp towels in the hamper in her joined bathroom. I washed my hands and walked back out to lean between the doorframe.

"Cheryl" I tentatively walked to the side of her bed. Hearing a sniffle as she scurried to wipe the tears cascading down her rosy cheeks. " Cheryl, I'm sorry... I came here to actually... to actually erh" I sat on the edge of the bed rubbing the nape of my neck. " Look I came here to make your life a living hell. Like you do everyone else. As you can see that doesn't come naturally to some of us. I already feel kinda bad and I didn't even get the chance to blow the roof off this Bitch yet. What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry." I chuckled nervously.

Cheryl buried her face into her pillow mumbling something incoherent. "What?" She turned over partly, the only thing visible is the side of her face. " I said you're wrong" she sat up and stared at me with her bloodshot eyes. And she still looked flawless what the hell? She could probably rock a bedazzled neck brace and still look like a goddess.

I looked over to the fragile beautiful girl. Giving her a sad smile. “I have a better idea. Why don’t you just tell me what’s bothering you. Because clearly, you’re in a lot of pain.” I said caressing her forearm. She glared at me with disdain and swatted my hand off her arm. “Get your Sapphic. Serpent. Hands. Off my body.” She gritted through her teeth.

She got up and stormed pass me to the bathroom. Leaving me sitting on the edge of her bed with my thoughts. God why is she so confusing. One minute she’s vulnerable the next she’s Cruella De Vil. Her moods swings seriously give me whiplash.

I leaned my back on to her bed. Relaxing on her plush soft comforter. which is actually really comfortable if I do say so myself. Just thinking about what fangs told me. Try to get to know her at the party. Yeah right I would get more out of a brick wall. One question kept popping in my head. What did she mean by ‘you’re wrong’? The bathroom door finally opened and revealing Cheryl with a messy bun,wearing pajama shorts and a matching top. I lifted my head up, staying in the same position. What? I’m too comfortable to move.

She looked up surprised to see me. “ you’re still here, why?” Cheryl walked over to her chair. Eyeing my every move. “ Your bed is comfy..” I closed my eyes humming. “ okay” is all she said. I sat up and leaned on my elbows. “Im curious, what did you mean earlier when you said I was wrong” she shifted in her chair avoiding eye contact.

“ Curiosity killed the cat” Cheryl whispered out biting her lips,pulling her legs up to her chin. “Yeah but satisfaction brought it back” I smiled wiggling my eyebrows.  
Cheryl sent me a hint of a smile before looking down at her hands. “Everyone thinks I’m this loveless monster. But it isn’t true” she looked up at me and all I can do is listen. 

“I loved someone...” I got up and sat at the bottom of the chair reaching for her hands. “Who loved me...My mother destroyed it.” I grew confused because I can tell from earlier that Jason still loves her “ You mean your brother Jason? I know how close you guys are.”

She shook her head looking down“ No not JJ...” and looked me straight in the eyes. “ Her name was...Heather” Oh. Ohhh! she meant that kinda love. I get it! I didn’t know Cheryl liked the ladies. She looked away. “ She was my best friend in junior high. She used to sleep over every weekend...”she took a sharp intake of air. I squeezed her hand to signal I’m here. “ Until one night my mother caught us in the same bed. She said I was... deviant” okay I had to stop her right there. “Cheryl, I am so sorry. But you have to know that your mother is wrong”

I was staring at the side of her face so she can see how serious I am “ You’re not loveless. You’re not-Deviant. Okay?” She finally turned to me with her watery big brown eyes “You’re sensational.” I didn’t break eye contact. I cupped her chin and brushed my thumbs along her tear stained cheeks 

After a while we decided to both lay on her bed staring at the ceiling in silence. “Why didn’t you attend your own party?” Casting a glance to Cheryl as she hummed with her eyes closed. “I didn’t attend because they’re only here for Jason. No one came for me...”she sighed out.

“Well I don’t believe that for a second. Some people may hate you Cheryl. So many people also worship you. The Serpents may have came here to get on your nerves, but we did in fact come here for you.” I snickered softly. Cheryl playfully swatted my shoulder. “ Don’t push it”

“Not only that,Veronica and the pussy cats seems to like you. They even got you a gift. Even fangs... I don’t know what you did to my best friend but he seems to like you.” Cheryl smiled and whispered “Perry” I rolled my eyes because fangs wasn’t lying about that Katy Perry thing they had going on.

“Yeah I’m so stealing your best friend” I gasped “ You’re going to have to fight me for him. You can have Jughead.” Cheryl genuinely laughed. “ Yeah no thanks!” I smiled “ I guess we can share him. I’ll let you have him if you give me your bed.” She turned and smiled “Hmm I have a better idea. How about you come over more often and you can use my bed as much as you like”

I’m definitely not missing this opportunity. I smirked “Are you trying to seduce me? If you wanted some Topaz, all you had to do was ask” I felt a shove to my back before I knew it. I was on the floor looking up toward the bed at a smiling Cheryl.  
“This is not what I had in mind when I pictured you on top. But I’m glad to see you’re happy.” I playfully rolled my eyes. “I am, thank you-”

“Katy!!” Fangs barged in with a red solo cup. Smiling and frowning when he saw me on the floor. “Toni?”  
I saluted him “Guilty” smiling at his shocked face. “Sorry Perry, I stole your best friend. I wasn’t really in a partying mood. Are you okay with that?” She playfully questioned. “Yeah but I’m famished.” He said while plopping on the bed after downing the rest of his drink. “Today was a good day. Thanks for the party, Katy.” Fangs mumbled through the pillow. “ Question where are both of y’all shirts at” me and fangs looked at each other and laughed.  
“Cheryl honey” She looked down  
And raised her eyebrows. “ It’s a pool party” she placed the pillow over her head. “Oh yeah”...


End file.
